Question: The sum of two numbers is 22. Their difference is 4. What is the greater of the two numbers?
Let the two numbers be $x$ and $y$, where $x>y$. We wish to find $x$. The problem can be rewritten as the system of equations: \begin{align*}
x+y&= 22\\
x-y&= 4
\end{align*} Adding these gives: \begin{align*}
2x &= 26\\
x &=\boxed{13}.
\end{align*}